forbidden beauty
by Shadow.Kanna1999
Summary: when Kagome and Hiei start having dreams about each other. whats Inuyasha and Kikyo have to do about it? what Kagome isn't human...(ANsorry suck at summeries) HieiKag, SonKur, InuKik, YuKei.


Hiei and Kagome's dream

Hiei six years old fire/ice apparition demon "forbidden child". He is hated by demons and humans even half demons hate him for what he is. Looking down from his perch in a tree he sees a girl just like him. She however was a ice kitsune/miko demon. Her name was Kagome, she is also six years old. Descendant of midoriko herself NOT KIKYO.

Kagome's mother was a ice kitsune while her father was a silver kitsune. Her parents loved each other they even loved her.

"How is my little girl doing today?" asked a demon who was trying to kidnap the girl. Kagome saw right through the bluff and decided to play along.

"Nothing that concerns you hot headed demon. Thinking that you could trick me in going with you and becoming you personal slave that's not going to happen." she said as she got into a fighting stance. In the distance they heard a howl of someone losing their mate. Kagome recognised that howl anywhere. It was her father crying for her mother. Her focus was turned back to the demon who was trying to kidnap her only to find out that he was gone. Then she turned back to where she left her family. Her father Youko Kurama was waiting for her with open arms. Kagome saw something in her father's eyes betrayal and hatred for the lose of her mother. Hiei had been jumping in the trees to keep up with Kagome. The next thing they both knew was that the demon from before came out and tried to kill them. Kagome watched as her father and friend Hiei were killed right before her eyes. When she saw Hiei hit the ground she felt her soul shatter as if she just lost her soulmate. She screamed and woke up.

End dream

Kagome woke up with a start and looked around camp where everyone was. Her cousin Yusuke and his group were traveling with them. Kikyo would come and go with inuyasha being his mate. Shippo clung to her shirt signaling that he was having a bad dream. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair it calmed him to unclench his hand in her shirt. Careful not to wake the kit she got out of her sleeping bag and started to get breakfast started. Hiei saw this and went to catch some fish. He came back holding 15-20 fish in a fishing net that he had borrowed. Kagome smiled in thanks and started to put them on the skewers that she brought from her time. As she put the fish on the fire she started to wake Shippo up for breakfast.

"Shippo wake up breakfast is almost ready." she said as the fox kit woke up. Songo was next with the feeling of miroku rubbing her ass. A slap rang through the camp and everyone started to wake up. Inuyasha saw that Kagome had disappeared along with Songo and Shippo. Kagome, Songo, and Shippo went to take a bath in the hot springs.

"So kagome what are you going to do for your birthday seeing as it's in four days?" asked Songo

"I don't know but I should go home and celebrate it." Kagome said back washing her hair. They heard the bushes rustle but the girls stayed calm. Songo threw her Hiraikotsu and then there was a thud heard. They looked over to see a knocked out Miroku and Kuwabara. 'IDIOTS' they thought at the same time. They got out dried off and headed back to camp only to have a fuming Inuyasha at their tails.

"Where the hell were you guys?" he yelled at the girls who were dragging Miroku and Kuwabara. Kagome just ignored him and dropped Miroku and started heading toward the well.

"Hey I'm not finished with you yet!" he yelled again trying to make her stop and listen to him.

Then Inuyasha ran right in front of her and backhanded her. Kagome was stunned and forced herself not to cry. Everyone was shocked that Inuyasha would even dare to result to such violence. Hiei was the first to come out of shock grabbed Kagome and ran into the woods. When he stopped they were in a clearing with wildflowers. Shippo had grabbed onto Hiei when he started to run into the woods. Hiei picked a wildflower from the ground and gave it to her. Kagome smiled accepting the flower and put it in her hair. Hiei's dragon of darkness flame was wanting to come out. Hiei unwrapped the bandage around his right arm and the dragon came out to greet the pair.

"My dragon wants to give you a present as do I." he looked from his dragon to Kagome.

"Can't wait to see what it is." she said with a smile on her face

"But first can I court you properly. Will you accept."

"Yes I agree." she said giving him a hug. He returned the hug and nuzzled her which made her giggle in response. She turned her head to the side giving him access to put the courting mark on her. Hiei moved and lightly bit her neck leaving a mark that looked like a red flame with a small snowflake. When he pulled away his dragon curled into a ball and split into two separate dragons circling their owners. Hiei's went back on his right arm while kagome's went around the hollow part of her neck and went down her left arm. Shippo smiled at this he saw Kagome as a mom and Hiei as a dad.

"Hey you guys know that Inuyasha and the others will be looking for us right?" shippo asked trying to get the two to remember where they are. They both stopped and looked around and sened seven aura's coming this way. It was mostly Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Songo, Genkai, Kiara's aura's coming their way. Just as they got in the clearing they felt a huge amount of yokai energy along with the energy of a priestess. Songo told Kagome and Hiei what they heard inuyasha say when they left.

 _Flashback_

" _I say that we should kill her and that forbidden child along with that stupid annoying fox_." _said inuyasha with malice. Kikyo had joined them just after Hiei and Kagome left smiling like an idiot._

" _Or should you just treat them like they are your slaves. And just give me the shards so i can give them to Naraku. If we form an alliance with our greatest foe of all time we could not only get control of Japan but we could get the whole world under our command with the shikon jewel filled with hate."_

 _Everyone agreed (not Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Songo, Genkai, and Kiara) to the plan and they split into two groups Inuyasha, Kikyho, and Miroku in one. While Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Songo, Genkai, and Kiara in the other. Both groups had different purposes Yusuke's group went to save Kagome, Hiei, and Shippo but Inuyasha's group went to destroy the three of them._

 _End flashback_

Yusuke's group along with Kagome, Hiei, and Shippo ran a different direction than Inuyasha's group. When Inuyasha's group caught up to them Yusuke's group pretended to fight Kagome's group. Inuyasha used the wind scar against Hiei while he used sword of darkness flame. Sword of darkness flame had little power within it so the wind scar destroyed the attack. Kagome saw the wind scar head destroyed Hiei's attack and was heading straight for him. She pulled out her bow and arrows and shot at the wind scar. Everyone in Inuyasha's group was stunned that Kagome stopped the wind scar with one of her purifying arrows. Hiei was stunned but came out of that shock when Kikyho shot an arrow at Kagome. Kagome shot another arrow at the same time Kikyho did. The girls dogged but ended up getting slightly hurt Kikyho's arrow hit Kagome's arm breaking a bracelet that kept her demon traits from showing. While Kagome's hit Kikyho's shoulder making her scream more than Kagome when her arrow hit Kagome. When Inuyasha's group disappeared yusuke's group went after the remaining shards that they could find. Which included Songo's brother Kohaku, Koga, and Naraku. Naraku has a big chunk of the shards from when Kikyo would bring them and when he would steal them from Kagome when she least expects it. Koga has two shards in his legs that give him extra speed plus it creates a tornado around him. Kohaku Songo's younger brother who killed his clan by being controlled by Naraku and was killed. Only to be brought back from the dead by a shard of the shikon jewel as Naraku's slave. He has no memories of what happened to him before he died. But they sometime he sees flashes of people that he has seen(songo).

"Hey Kags can we rest for the next five hours?" asks Yusuke out of breath and is starting to look pale in the face.

"Yep we can rest for the rest of the day. How does that sound?" she asks everyone who is still on foot. Genkai looks at Kagome and sees that she is about to pass out from exhaustion. "We need to get to a water source or else we will pass out from exhaustion like Kagome is about to." genkai said with more worry in her voice. Just as she says this Kagome passes out and starts to fall. Hiei leaped from his spot in the trees and catches Kagome. The group walked for five minutes then came to a river with shade.


End file.
